User talk:Sirceaser999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Magia Caedo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roran bryant page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1tk1 (Talk) 16:17, July 23, 2010 ¤†¤Character Application¤** • Name: jack crast ¤Tier: T3 ¤Age: 19 ¤Race: Human ¤Alignment: chaotic good ¤Organization: The Hallows ¤Magia Mark: body, on his right biceps ¤Appearance: kid with black messy hair and well muscled body and blue eyes streaked with gold with slightly tan like skin wearing black camouflage leather armor and has a silvthril khopesh(a khopesh is a double edged Egyptian sword that is strait from hilt but it re curves back so the barbed tip is in line with the base) the strapped on his left side with a belt around his waist with different pouches for storing different things he has a scar on his left triceps. ¤Strengths and Weaknesses: jack is a rather skilled fighter with his khopesh sword which he uses to hook enemy weapons and he uses small amount of magic for versatility also he is also quite strong and loyal though fighting isn't his only strong point he can be rather stealthy making him first choice for stealth missions like tracking, scouting, or any other type of espionage. he may be able to use magic but he is nothing compared to a master in a magic duel he is little help if any and if a rather skilled archer takes him by surprise he would be outmatched greatly he carries a shield if he can get his hands on one but one is usually not available so he cannot block as well as he would like so dual weapon wielding enemies would have an advantage they could press character’s biography, which should be of a reasonable length and logically sound. While a novel is not expected, there should be at least one or two paragraphs. ¤Miscellaneous: anything else that you may want to mention here. • Name: carter jones ¤Tier: T4S ¤Age: 16 ¤Race: human ¤Alignment: chaotic good ¤Organization: none ¤Magia Mark: water, on his left shoulder blade ¤Appearance: he wears varied clothing with black messy hair brown eyes, slim build and not very muscular with a thoughtful expression on face ¤Strengths and Weaknesses: he is an apprentice mage so he knows rudimentary magicks, and his slim build allows him to fit into tight spaces sometimes he is also a little bit flexible then average, and his weaknesses are because he doesnt wear armour he is vulnerable to stabbing,crushing,slashing,magic,or ranged attacks also he is not skilled fighting with the bow or sword,mace,flail,axe, or crossbow. also his magic is very strong *Short History: carter was born in ardougne city and lived with his father, professor jones the famed detctive and has inherited his fathers sense of adventure, he was sent away to the magia apex when he was 6 because he kept getting into trouble with enemies his father had made. so he went to the magia apex and learned there and became apprentice to a mage and has learned some rudimentary magicks and learned other things and currently is still in school ¤Miscellaneous: Made for Sirceaser999, i hope this is a good bio..... okay these are optionals..... • Name: drokaer croaer ¤Tier: T3 ¤Age: roughly born 30 years before the god wars. ¤Race: lich ¤Alignment: lawful Evil ¤Organization: currently none ¤Magia Mark: cosmic, on the back of his left hand. ¤Appearance: wears grey robes with chains on them under the robes there is pale skin(its just a realistic looking and feeling synthetic hide though covered by an armor of something called dark metal and he wears a sword made of necro-metal at his side his eyes are shocking blue and his hair is smokey black and hangs around him closely cropped with him standing at 6' 4" ¤Strengths and Weaknesses: in battle he is a skilled magic fighter using magic that ranged from elemental to arcane from ancient to lunar to necromancy he's learned it from the some of the best of the century his armor also enhances his magical power and protects against minor damage mostly because its about as strong as bronze but his sword increases his power greatly and is extremely strong and he's honed his skills with the long time he's, He also animates his armor to mimic his moves in battle only a lot stronger. His weaknesses are though is that his armor is only as strong as bronze and will crumple easily and might spear him through the chest if he is hit by a heavy mauling weapon, or repeated shots from a bow or at close range can penetrate his armor with ease and if he's out of runes and he's been disarmed he could be easily defeated. magic attacks also will tear through the armor and make is less magic enhancing to the wearer and less magic resistent to others. He also has an aversion to light and holy magic as it weakens him somewhat and burns a bit to be in contact with it for prolonged periods of about 30 seconds or more. fast archers or warriors are also a problem if their really quick. *Short History: Born during the second age his original name was james when he was little he would play with rune stones in his crib but it became obvious when he grew older that he was going to become a powerful mage, good or bad? nobody could tell his parents taught him some of the secrets of magic which he caught on with quickly and could even manage air strikes without runes by he age of 12 a little while after he accomplished this his parents sent him to a training school they had no choice because a war was brewing and no one knew when it would break out so the saradominists were preparing for the onslaught all boys of.12 were required to go to knights school in his village there he learned sword play and quickly made friends with the other squires and soon he had a little group of followers that always oohd and awed at any of the magical or physical feats he performed soon by the age of 21 he was knighted and joined the ranks of the knights of saradomin. though with a good start the horrors of wars have turned up a new aspect of his life, four years into the war they began training knights to be able to cast spells too, they were taught by the best mages of the age, he excelled so much they put him into an advanced arcane arts school but he soon excelled all of his teachers, after hours he would be in the library searching for something. the thing that james seeked was a spell for eternal life, instead of eternal life, he found lichdom and gathered the materials needed and as he cast the spell his soul was ripped from his body and placed in this shard of diamond which began to swirl as if the soul didn't like it there he shuddered and fainted, the next day, james rane had disappeared, also the next day drokaer croaer appeared raining hell on the battles of opposing factions causing so much chaos with his 3rd age magic. after the godwars he was more nomadic and didn't mass murder like he used too but many people disappeared, in the fourth age he discovered an interesting new metal very much between a hardness of iron and bronze and close by a metal that seemed even rarer these were dark-metal and necro-metal's as he called them he caught a few imcando dwarfs and forced them to smith it into an armor for him. he strapped on the armor made out of dark metal and he felt his dark energies increase, then next came the sword made of necro-metal and he felt his dark powers skyrocket.He turn on the dwarves and let them go because they had served his purposes and he let them live as a prize.He then set out and began learning more and more magic while also honing his sword techniques he learned ancient powers by worshipping this strange power that filled him with knowledge he managed to retain his other spells and cheated the strange power, later he learned lunar magic from baba yaga herself and he taught himself a standard magic set. Then after learning the secrets of magic he returned home to morytania where he resides now swindling people of their souls and turning them into his undead minions and using their souls to strengthen him. but that was 20 years ago he now roams freely across the land killing all in his way. ¤Miscellaneous: special sword abilities. (percentile dice) 1: the sword shocks him and he is stunned briefly. 2-10: the sword glows slightly and can cut through metals (iron,bronze) with some effort. 11-32: the sword glows a bit stronger and can cut through metals like iron or bronze with some effort and drains living beings only minorly. 33-42: the sword cuts bronze and iron with relative ease and can cut steel with some effort. 43-52: the sword cuts bronze and iron with relative ease and can cut steel with some effort and can drain living beings only minorly 53-64: the sword cackles with electricity. 65-76: dark flames run the length of the sword. 77-88: poison oozes out of the blade. 89-93: his speed and strength is increased for five minutes 94-95: energy runs the length of the sword and will last long enough for one attack with it that will cut through almost anything. 96-100: dark flames will run along the length of the sword, cackles with electricity,oozes poison, and it will cut through bronze,iron,steel,mithril* with relative ease and cut through adamant with some difficulty and drains living beings majorly.(though actually between minorly and majorly) *the sword may cut through mythreal with some difficulty if, it is rolled odds. Character biology status: activated. †¤†The Bio†¤† By posting a bio and applying for the roleplay, you agree to follow and respect the rules presented above. Also, please delete the information in brackets when posting your bio. • Name: zamarus blightkin ¤Age: 3232 ¤Race: demon ¤Alignment: neutral good ¤Organization: The rebellion against the syndicate ¤Appearance: orange furry tough skin with spikes growing out of his body with razor sharp dagger like teeth and long serrated claws standing 20 feet with bulging muscles with huge bat like wings only with orange fur and spikes with a hook at the middle joint of each one growing out of his back. in human form he wears monk robes made out of usual monk robe material but avoids ones with the blessed saradomin symbol or his skin wold burn. but also has deep hair hair and black iris color'd eyes with an average shaped head and a fit body type at exactly 7 feet standing wearing average sized shoes for a person of that size. also has the burn in the shape of a saradomin symbol right below the front back of his neck. appears to be 32 ¤Strengths and Weaknesses: zamarus is very strong in his demon form and can fire his spikes from his body (but he only uses that when he's posting notices usually) and can also use his flight to the advantage he can use his claws to gut enemies easily and he knows many magicks combat or otherwise, he's very skilled in many weapons as well focusing on the sword and dagger, but even with all of this he is weak to blessed silver, holy items, light magic, and he's a pacifist so he's not likely to use any of these skills or strengths in combat much he'll try to reason his way out unless theres no other choice he'll never fight.. Also he is shunned by most other demons for his beliefs in saradomin. in his human form he isn't as powerful. ¤Short History: zamarus was born 3232 years ago to a waring demon father and mother who were intent on training him to be a professional cold hearted killing machine, but that was an impossible task as his parents trained and trained him they could not get him to fight even after many viscious beating and lashing he still wouldn't hurt a fly unless the fly was considerate threat (not likely) they taught him every kind of magic they knew, still nothing they wanted.when he was at the physical age of 16 (16) he saw a group of saradominists preaching he asked his father about it and it got him into a solid week of not stop whipping. After that week he ran away from home and assumed a human form and joined a group of monks though they saw him praying constantly he was rather isolated and avoided touching any of their saradomin symbols. though he seemed to age more slowly then most so they renounced him as a demon and banished him from their grounds with an exorcism he has traveled around the world and has learned many of their languages and customs but when the syndicate started up with the genesis games he wrote a strongly worded letter to them. and then they laughed and rubbed it in his face. so he's in the rebellion now doing his best to help them win the fight without bloodying his sword. he stopped aging at 32. Transformation apparatus: he isn't perfect for transforming from human to demon so theres a chance he'll come out weakened or nothing will happen at all or maybe a bit stronger but unstable.(20 sided die) 1-7: nothing happens 7-13: turns into his weakened demon form, half size and not as magically strong as full form 13-19 turns into full powered demon form (its a good time to be afraid) 20: turns into his full powered form 25% stronger physically and magically(may go beserk and hurt anyone in the proximity) ¤Miscellaneous: I did my best on this bio i hope you guys like it. The giant flying sow that attacked oakgate Reports are in that a giant flying sow has been spotted near oakgate master farmer martin claims he was the first to see it as "the sow started as a county fair winning sow and it kept growing and growing then one year all the crops died in my fields so sadly i had to slaughter it. As i marched out to do the job it spotted me and squealed with horror then it seeming enlarged by some unseen force and spread out some wings on its back and flew away!" fred the farmer reports seeing it pass over lumbridge but he called it some absurb animal called "The thing" however more and more reports in the oakgate,draynor, and lumbridge area and sufficient damage to hog barns in the area, damage enough to set the hogs free anyway and high pitched squealing in the area indicate that this flying pig may also exist all who meet this fabled creature are advised to not draw its attention too you do not go outdoors past 8:00 P.m or before 7:00 A.M because the pig is most active at these times and seemingly most aggressive, DO NOT APPROACH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES UNLESS YOU ARE A TRAINED SPECIALIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Circulus Sanctae Circulus Sanctae "well this is Embarrassing.... >_> <_<"- '''Sirceaser999' Well met fellow roleplayers! Hello and Welcome to "The Circle of the Arcane"!'' This is my first roleplay so bear with me here if it gets dull. TABLE OF CONTENTS: 1.INTRODUCTION 2.PLAYER LIST 3.ALIGNMENT CHOICES 4. RACES,AGING FOR RACES, AND RACIAL TRAITS 5. RUNIC SYMBOLS ENGINE EXPLANATION 6.SPECIAL ABILITIES 7.CURRENT RULER AND WAR STATUS INTRODUCTION: Bennath 32nd 171.......... Teuse threw a look over his should, "their coming!," he cried as he ran through the forest his armor stirring up a racket that sent up flocks of birds, suddenly there was a flash and a ball of vibrant neon blue light whizzed into the ground right behind him exploding sending him flying forward fifty feet. He pushed himself off the ground only enough to see his hunter, a blue robed man who had an aura of blue power around him. "you will give me the scroll!," said the man. Teuse said nothing, he only shoved himself off of the ground and faced the man. "if you want it so bad...,"said Teuse "come and take it" The man laughed and said "have it your way you insolent whelp" the mans aura concentrated around Teuse lifting him up levitating him about a meter off the ground. the contents of his pockets began ejecting from his person as the man searched him with magic. he frowned. "whats this?..." he said "you think your so cleaver don't you? sending yourself out as a decoy, no matter. I shall have the secrets anyway and you will tell me!" "no!," screamed Teuse! but there was nothing he could do as the man fire a ball of pulsating yellow light into his chest, making the past month spill from his mouth as he told the man against his will."I gave the scroll to jace, REserved. • Name: Jake Johnson ¤Tier: Tier One ¤Age: 25 ¤Race: Human ¤Alignment: Chaotic Neutral The Mercenaries Guild ¤Magia Mark: Fire ¤Appearance: A young Kharridan man who Wears black plate armor and chain mail interlocking pieces with a cloak and wields a large Halberd, set of javelins (2), a long wooden crossbow with multiple strings on and a miniature one (regular) with a pistol grip on it along with a sheathed dagger at his side. he stands at 6' 2" and has an impressive and athletic build with jet black hair and eyes that are a deep purple as a result of Genetic fault, rides a midnight black Mare. (most of his weapons are on his back held there with a waist to shoulder strap except for his smaller crossbow and dagger, the latter is sheathed at his left hip with the crossbow clipped next to it and the javelins go through built in sheaths on the back of his armor. ¤Personality: Jake is young and but has had some fighting experience, willing to do almost anything for money, but keeps a set of standards for himself so that he doesn't stoop to low to anything, he can be friendly at times but harsh at other times, he usually masks his emotions through a mask of nonchalance. ¤Other Characteristics: carries himself like commoner but keeps his head level, ¤Strengths and Weaknesses: Jake has some fighting experience but isn't a master of any fighting style or weapon, he could be possibly overpowered by a experienced veteran in fighting, If a a short bladed wielding opponent got within the reach of his halberd it would be hard for jake to mount any type of offense on them. an experienced marksman can outshoot him in a crossbow duel, if confronted by a mage he is totally screwed because of his armor. on the plus side he is still a skilled fighter with both the crossbow and his halberd and javelins, most of which allow him to fight from horseback, the halberd can also be reversed and uses as a lance allowing him to mount devastating charges when combined with the shield on his back. he is also still an excellent marksman but still outclassed by the ones with more experience and more time to perfect their skill. Experienced fist fighter. knows no magic whatsoever. *Short History: As a child, jake grew up in the rough streets of varrock where his parents were middle class people, citizens of varrock, had jobs but didn't seem to bring in enough money to keep up with his fat and lazy brothers his parents never made help out, Jake helped out a lot as much as he could but he just didn't seem to make an impact, one day in the streets it all changed when he got into a fist fight with the local bully and beat the living daylight out of him, he came home beat up and told his parents that they couldn't stop him and he was going to make a living for their family by participating in local fistfight tourneys, his parents, rather reluctantly agreed knowing he do it anyway. at first he did extremely poorly against the bigger and more fit opponents but later on he got better and better until at 16 he was a fist fighting pro and a man, he left his parents wealthy benefiters. the next four years he traveled looking for job until the 3rd year the Mercenaries Guild picked him up and gave him his armor weapons and some money along with a mount to travel with, he then joined the opposition to the antogonists and here the story meets with present times. ¤Miscellaneous: objection noobs. ¤†¤Character Application (COMPLEX)¤†¤ By submitting an application, you agree to all of the rules stated in the Rules section. If you have trouble creating a character application, try looking at other roleplayers’ applications to see what may be expected of you. • Name: Bryan. (number 323) ¤Tier: The Second Tier. ¤Age: 16. ¤Race: Human. ¤Alignment: Neutral good. ¤Organization: N/A ¤Magia Mark: Body. ¤Appearance: Fair skinned, Dark hair, Doesn't understand what a "Razor" is. is 5 feet 5 inches tall to the mark, Arms and legs are muscular within the point he is still fast and agile, he wears a short sleeved shirt and running slacks. now that I know more about the tier I'm going to say he has a regular fighting knife at his hip. ¤Personality: Bryan is outgoing yet unpredictable, sometimes he acts really really thick. Other times it seems like he's the smartest one there, sometimes he's just..... Random. But consistently he is loyal to his friends and always keeps his word. He close to never backs down from a fight. He can't stand people who lie or twist the truth about situations in order to bring down other people as well as themselves if they have to. In those situations he knows how to sound extremely convincing. but also can occasionally do something extremely insane and dangerous but somehow pull it off. through all of this though he understands most other generic types of people rather well and can guess about stuff that they might like to hear. Though it doesn't rely on knowledge of the person its just his extreme luck. ¤Other Characteristics: He can seem Honest and friendly if he wants to be but extremely fierce when the situation calls for it. ¤Strengths and Weaknesses: Bryan is strong, agile, and quick, when it comes to fisticuffs he is a professional, when it comes to anything else, Basic knife fighting is all that comes to mind. When in Tight spaces he can't move around like he prefers and might get marked up more often then usual. all the while Bryan is Dexterous and uses his environment to fight if possible to gain an advantage over his opponent. Bryan is a good climber and scale almost any wall, finding handholds and footholds that most people would overlook, this skill contributes to him being good at Parkour. Bryan, though is Claustrophobic finding it hard to deal with tight spaces he wears very little armor if not at all so he is very vulnerable to weapons. Also Ice magic removes his ability to dodge and weave leaving him very vulnerable. drugs work twice as fast on him due to his high metabolism, so he is careful what he eats though he is almost always hungry. attacks similar to the effects of a taser also work better on him because of all his muscle. *Short History: Bryan started out average but quickly progressed in life being one of the more popular kids in his city o varrock often showing off to them with his amazing acrobatic skills, his parents said he was more monkey then human, during this time he taught himself how to fight with a knife basically. one day though another boy arrived and the tables turned and bryan learned humility through many of the other boys actions and became one of his most loyal friends. Bryan was first "captured" when he was 14 for harassing a magia meridus officer and leading him on a chase all over the city with his parkour skills. and after his parents begging him for mercy on their son he agreed and only took Bryan prisoner, he took him to a prison where he lead a dull life of working out to bust out. the night before he was going to attempt escape however he was transferred to the tier 2 prison. ¤Miscellaneous: vhat is this anodder biwhew? |} • Name: Jean "Sclario" ¤Age: 25 ¤Race: Human ¤Family: "Sclario" ¤Alignment: Neutral. ¤Organization: None ¤Strengths and Weaknesses: looks frail, not too much strength from what we can tell, keeps daggers in various places, can use them too, heh... shes not too bad with that short spear of hers either, and of course she can use magic, wouldn'y be Jean without it. but she isnt that strong physically I guess. no swordsman, excuse me, woman. other then that not much else to report thank you for your time yeah uh don't mention it... really don't. ¤Short History:Jean's history itself is a little murky, she won't share much with us but we know she comes from a rather... secluded wing of the family and that she seems to lack certain respect for those under her, probably from her early years as as a girl who had servants to wait on her and such, when she aged teenager she became a little bit more adventurous and got into trouble often, eventually her father made her go to school to learn how to become a lady and thats how we see her today... I think "yes, very well, your contribution will be added shortly, anonymously as promised of course." "yeah thanks...." ¤Miscellaneous: Bio contribution by Jason Drapeau 8.SUMMARIES